El encanto de sus labios
by belovedhime
Summary: Había ido solo a resolver un problema y ahora había caído, todo se salio de sus manos, no sabía como volver, no sabía como evitarlo. Y quizás no quería evitarlo. KanamexZero (AU) Especial día KaZe del grupo de Facebook Vampire Knight Fandom (Yaoi/Yuri)


Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y aunque se estuviera quemando el lugar sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada, su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito en ese mismo instante mientras se encontraba acorralado contra la pared.

Debía sentirse la peor persona del mundo en ese momento, estaba haciendo las cosas mal, estaba cometiendo un error y traicionando a una amiga. Pero no podía parar, sentía que si lo hacía su corazón se detendría en ese instante y todo se desvanecería. Aunque este no fuera uno de sus perversos sueños. Esto era real.

Él era real.

Zero...

Oír murmurar su nombre por aquel hombre mientras lo besaba no ayudaba en su problema, toda la sangre había escapado hacía el sur donde se encontraba alojado, su respiración lo había abandonado para combinarse con el del cabello castaño y la imagen del dolor en el rostro de su mejor amiga se había desvanecido para darle paso a la expresión que mostraba el mayor.

Las manos del mayor dejaron su rostro para comenzar a bajar por sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura, cada vez acercándolo más a sí mismo, eliminando cualquier distancia que hubiera entre ellos, mostrando la misma necesidad de cercanía que él sentía. Sus propias manos comenzaron a viajar por el pecho del mayor, por sus hombros, por su cabello sedoso, profundizando el beso, intentando que aquel calor no se fuera.

La necesidad era más fuerte que su voluntad, lo cuál se había demostrado cuando aquel peli-castaño le había besado, cuando si agresión le había acorralado y cogido el rostro. Cuando lo hizo caer bajo sus deseos.

La lengua del mayor se enlazo a la suya jugando, moviéndose, tocándose, abriendo una nueva necesidad en su vida. Se podría vivir a base de aquellos besos? En aquel momento sabía que no le importaría morir si era de aquella forma.

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus gluteos antes de apretarlos generando un gemido ahogando en su boca e involuntariamente busco ese agarre.

—¡No! —grito al darse cuenta de su reacción, él no era así, él no estaba ahí por eso— y- yo no...

—Lo siento, ¿Fui muy rápido? —pregunto el mayor posando nuevamente sus manos en su rostro clavando sus orbes color chocolate en la suya— ¿Te incomode?

—Yo... no debería estar aquí —murmuro intentando alejarse de aquellas cálidas manos antes que volviera a caer—

—Tú eras el que quería hablar conmigo —le recordó el mayor dedicándole una burlona sonrisa—

—Me refiero a que no debería estar haciendo esto —su ceño se frunció mientras sus mejillas se calentaban— yo solo venía a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Yuuki

—Lastima —el mayor cambio de expresión a una más seria y se alejó acercándose a la mesa de noche al lado de su cama donde había un vaso con agua— pensé que por fin había conseguido que me notaras

—¿De qué hablas Kuran? —Pregunto Zero observando cada movimiento del mayor, algo de todo eso le ponía incómodo pero le intrigaba a la vez

—Nada en particular ¿Agua? —Pregunto tendiéndole el vaso a Zero pero este tan solo frunció el ceño, otra vez, ante lo cual tan solo alzo los hombros y él la bebió— ahora ¿Qué paso con Yuuki?

—¿Y tú preguntas? —alzo una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazo sobre su pecho— me había dicho de tu arrogancia pero no que fueras un patán

—Realmente no sé que es lo que pasa —indico dejando el vaso a un lado para luego mirar al menor— solo sé que aclaramos las cosas y nunca más me hablo

—¿Aclararon las cosas? —pregunto esta vez más tranquilo quedando atrapado en la mirada del mayor

Kuran Kaname, hijo y sucesor de la empresa cinematográfica y de animación Vampire Knight conocidos por su vasta gama de películas y seriales de Vampiros, era un chico Universitario, estaba en su cuarto año de Medicina y segundo de Leyes, era popular entre los jóvenes del campus y de muchas partes más por sus apariciones en más de alguna película, su éxito en la banda Blood y su aporte en actividades extracurriculares y de ayuda social.

En cambio el menor lo conocía por una cosa, ser novio de su mejor amiga Yuuki Cross. Hija del director de la preparatoria Blue Blood y ex miembro de la compañía Vampire Knight. O eso era antes que el mayor la hubiera dejado por alguien más.

—Supongo que no te lo hubiera dicho ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello —el mayor ahogo un suspiro dejando de lado la copa y sentándose sobre la cama— nosotros estábamos comprometidos —Kaname observo como el menor frunció aún más el ceño ante lo cual alzo la manos en forma de rendición— era idea de nuestros padres para unir la compañía y la Academia, hasta hace un tiempo no encontraba problema alguno, ella era feliz y me gustaba verla feliz, pero…

—¿Pero…? —Pregunto Zero intentando que siguiera con la historia, hasta entonces era la primera vez que sabía que estaban comprometidos para unir las compañía, Yuuki jamás había mencionado eso—

—Pero me enamore de otra persona y no pude seguir con eso —aclaro mientras bajaba la vista a sus manos— hable con el Director Cross y con mi padre, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que no era correcto lastimarla, pero primero debía arreglar las cosas con ella —alzo los hombros y ahogo un suspiro— creo que no salió como esperaba

—Ella está sufriendo —le indico con voz seca Zero aunque algo en su interior le molestaba, todo desde que menciono estar enamorado— ¿Crees que salió mal?

—No podía mentirle, menos si mientras estuviera con ella mi mente estaría con otra persona —el peli-castaño alzo la mirada y lo observo, aunque más bien parecía que quería desnudar su alma— ¿Tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

—¿Cómo sabes que amas a esta otra persona? —Pregunto luego de un largo momento de silencio—

—Porque no ha dejado que lo quite de mi cabeza, me saca de mis casillas pero me encanta cuando lo hace, necesito verlo aunque sea a distancia, y mi corazón arde de celos cuando alguien se acerca —el mayor se levantó sin quitar la vista del peli-plateado acercándose de manera lenta pero decidida— y porque ahora que le he besado sé que estoy perdido

El rostro de Zero se coloreo sin poder evitarlo e intento desviar la mirada hacía un lado pero una de las manos cálidas de Kaname lo detuvo, aquello era malo, aquello no debía hacerlo pero aun así el mayor lo hizo. Nuevamente sus labios fueron atrapados y colocados bajo el control del mayor, su cabeza, si es que aun la tenía en su lugar; daba vueltas sin parar y un volcán se encontraba en su estómago, uno que estaba por entrar en erupción.

Con lo último de cordura, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaname, pero este en un brusco movimiento lo acerco por la cintura y lo acorralo contra la muralla. Quería gritar, lo quería golpear hasta demostrarle que él no era de jugar con los chicos de su mejor amiga, pero aquella vocecita, esa misma que lo hizo ir a ver al peli-castaño aquella tarde que sabía que estaría completamente solo; le gritaba que se quedara y que siguiera adelante.

La sangre abandono su cabeza y sus brazos los cuales dejaron de hacer esfuerzo para alejarse, ahora toda esa sangre se acumuló al sur, llenando su hombría; haciendo que se rosara de manera obscena con la del mayor generando corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna, dando la sensación de derretirse bajo las manos del mayor. Manos que ya había abandonado su cintura para viajar por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo la necesidad de cercanía que tenían.

Esa necesidad de más.

—Buenos día Zero —llamo la peli-castaña a su mejor amigo quién bajaba la escalera recién duchado y ahogando un gran bostezo— no te vi llegar anoche ¿Tenias alguna cita?

—Para nada —el mayor se dirigió a la cocina y saco una manzana antes de mirar a su amiga con burla— sabes que no hay quién me soporte

—Menos mal —murmuro la castaña antes de guiñar un ojo— no soportaría tener que compartir a mi mejor amigo con alguna suripanta

Quiso reír pero mejor mantuvo la compostura, no quería darle explicaciones a ella y menos en aquel momento donde las hormonas aún tenían una fiesta por todo su cuerpo. Además ¿Cómo explicarle a tu mejor amiga que esa suripanta es nada menos que el chico que amaba?

No había una relación.

No había un nosotros entre los dos.

Solo había un profundo abismo donde se dejaron caer, fuertes sensaciones y grandes cambios que pensaban descubrir hasta que todo perdiera su magia. Además ¿Quién podría culparlo por caer en aquellos labios?


End file.
